Inuyasha's adventure
by mirokusgirl9219
Summary: Inuyasha battles his emotions while trying to find naraku and the sacred jewel shards. RomanceAction
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic you guys, so please bare with my lateness I have to figure out the system still! Gracias!

Key " out loud ' thoughts

I don't own Inuyasha or these characters, but I own this fanfic!

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome sat at the foot of the God tree. Inuyasha couldn't help but think of Kikyo and the day she pinned him to this very tree, for fifty years.

"Inuyasha, may I ask you why you brought me here?" Kagome asked innocently.

'I love her voice' Inuyasha thought ' What am I thinking, I know better!' He mentally shouted at himself.

Inuyasha stiffened up. Kagome felt him get tense.

"What's wrong?" she asked just as innocently as before, "Is it Kikyo?"

Inuyasha was shocked at Kagome's mention of the priestess.

_**Flashback**_

_5 weeks previous_

_**Kikyo lay limply tied to a tree, Inuyasha stood in front of her, confused. ' I love her, but what about Kagome?'**_

_**"Inuyasha, come here," Kikyo's recarnation asked in just above a whisper. " I know your heart is torn in two, but I can make it yearn for one. Inuyasha kiss me!" she softly requested. **_

* * *

****

Sorry I had to leave a cliffhanger I have a ton more written I just have to make sure I post it right thanks for understanding PLEASE REVIEW I NEED SOME FEEDBACK! Gracias!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey umm in this chapter still in flashback Gracias!

* * *

_**Still in flashback**_

_**Inuyasha was so surprised at Kikyo's outburst he leaned in and gently kissed her tender lips. He felt a heavy burden lifted from his heart. Inuyasha slowly watched her body fade, forever. His love for her vanishing, with her. **_

_**"Thank you Kikyo," he whispered.**_

_**End Flashback**_

"Inuyasha, please tell me why you brought me here?" Kagome pleaded.

"Kagome, I-I needed t-to tell you s-something," Inuyasha stuttered, "If we don't defeat Naraku, or something happens to me I want you to know that I-I l-l-l, want you go and stay in the modern era," he said with a disappointed sigh.

"That's it," Kagome said relived and saddened.

"No, I just don't have the courage to tell you the rest," Inuyasha admitted, blushing slightly

"Not my Inuyasha, now what did you want to tell me?" Kagome softly prodded.

Inuyasha stood in silence, and started walking towards Kaede's village. 'She doesn't like me like that. Why then did she say my Inuyasha?' he thought. Kagome stood up and followed, confused and downhearted.

" Did Inuyasha really want to talk about Naraku or something else? I just don't know anymore. I am so confused!' Kagome thought.

And with that thought she quietly cried. She kept her distance from Inuyasha and his sensitive dog-ears. (uh oh) She sniffled a bit to loudly. Inuyasha whirled around faster than she could hide her tear-stained face.

"What are you crying about?" He said with his usually roughness.

" I-I just never mind," Kagome said with false toughness.

"No, you got my attention now, why are you crying," He asked again more annoyed.

Kagome brushed this off with a "humph" and continued walking toward the village, they were nearly.

Then Inuyasha did something Kagome could never anticipate. He grabbed her by her waist and spun her around, then he…

* * *

I love cliffhangers. But I know you don't! **smiles evily sry review so I can get some feedback!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey I decided to type up this chapter before bed just for heybitch66. She was my first review and I thank her!Gracias! Thanks stef

* * *

Previously: then Inuyasha did something Kagome never would have anticipated. He spun her around and threw her over his shoulder and ran.

After what seemed like hours they finally stopped in a field Kagome didn't recognize.

"Where are we?" She commanded fiercely.

"Somewhere," Was all Inuyasha gave her.

Kagome knew they were too far from the village to get there before dusk. Also being alone without Inuyasha's protection scared her.

"Please Inuyasha tell me where we are , or at least why we are here?" Kagome pleaded. Although she hated playing with his emotions she had to know.

She hugged him, and then slowly massaged his ears. This made him purr, making her feel guilty. Then she stopped, much to his dismay, and just stood in front of him.

'She's close enough to kiss' he thought. He leaned in, closing the small gap between them. To his surprise Kagome pulled back.

'She's playing with me' he thought 'but what about when she said about me being her Inuyasha and all that?'

" You don't care about me, you just want to get to that damned village'' he shouted, then realizing they had released.

"No, Inuyasha really I do care. I just want to know where we are or at least why you brought me here? She retorted sweetly.

"I'll tell you where we are if you tell me what you really feel about me AND Hojo!" Inuyasha proposed, " Deal?"

"I, ummmm, don't think I should be forced to tell you anything, especially my feelings," she said getting more furious with each word. The moment the words were out of her out she knew he would retort and she got madder.

" I don't think I should be forced into telling you where we are," he retorted with a fanged smirk.

"Oh no! You'll tell me, even if it takes ten sits," the moments she finished her sentence, Inuyasha slammed into the ground meeting his best friend, hard earth.

"Fine you little wench," he whispered. She could tell his pride was hurt. " Do I have to tell you why we are here?" he asked innocently.

"Yes Inuyasha," she said in a motherly voice.

"Seeing as I have no choice I'll tell you," She winced at that. "My mother used to bring me here, when the villager's got rowdy." he said downhearted.

"Why'd you bring me here? This is your memory," she asked in a hushed voice.

"Because I want you to know more about me, and because I wanted to know why you were crying," He gently replied.

A small "oh" was all she could muster. ' That seems like years ago,' she thought. "Ummm I-I," she stuttered, ' Wow ummm is my word of the day'

"Please Kagome I can't force you, but please it hurts me to see you in pain," he said, stunning an already shocked Kagome.

"I was crying because I was confused. I was confused about you. I didn't know if you really wanted to talk about Naraku or something else," She confessed

"I didn't take you to the God tree to tell you about Naraku, I went to tell I no longer love Kikyo. Kagome I love you" he blushed the deepest scarlet Kagome had ever seen.

* * *

Thanks for your reviews. They mean a lot to me. This one was much longer and not a cliffhanger( wink wink). Happy heybitch66? Gracias! 


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry I haven't posted really I am! Sorry Sorry! Please review! Gracias!

Meanwhile in the bushes about ten feet away were Shippo, Miroku, and Sango, they were listening and watching intently.

"Miroku, if you dare I'll…" Sango was cut off by Miroku's wandering hand. She glared fiercely.

" I swear I'll get revenge," Sango promised.

" Why not just let him do it, he'll never learn," Shippo asked and stated.

" Because it's violating my personal space," Sango retorted a bit too loudly.

" Shhhh Inuyasha just said he loves Kagome," Miroku exclaimed.

It was too late Inuyasha had heard Sango. Inuyasha ran to the bushes Tetsagia already out of the sheath.

"Who's there?" he commanded.

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo stood. They didn't say anything to the two of them. They just stared.

" You heard everything didn't you?" Kagome asked turning a deep crimson.

"Don't lie" Inuyasha said sternly. All they could do was nod in agreement. Sango stepped forward.

" Umm can I talk to Miroku for a moment?" she asked as innocently as possible.

"No we weren't allowed privacy neither can u two," Inuyasha said disgruntled.

" Okay," Sango piped

" MIROKU YOU LECH, I HATE WHEN YOU DO THAT!"Sango screamed following up with a loud smack of her hirokosu. Then slapped him harder than ever before.

" That's it I have to see kaede now," Sango almost screamed

" Breathe in out in out," she whispered to herself.

" Inuyasha, can you please take us back to Kaede's hut," Sango asked as if nothing happened at all.

After witnessing Miroku's brutal attack, Inuyasha didn't want to fair as he did. He happily agreed. After about an hour walk the finally arrived. It was dusk when the finally arrived at Kaede's village.


End file.
